A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical apparatus and an automobile lighting including an electro-deposition element.
B) Description of the Related Art
A so-called electro-deposition element is disclosed, for example in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2012-181389. Here, the electro-deposition element includes mainly a pair of electrodes disposed to oppose each other, and electrolyte layer containing silver, disposed between the pair of electrodes.
In stationary state (in the absence of applied voltage), the electrolyte layer is substantially transparent, and the electro-deposition element takes transparent state. When a voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes, electro-deposition material (silver) in the electrolyte layer precipitates/deposits on an electrode by oxidation/reduction reaction. By this phenomenon, the electro-deposition element takes mirror state.